


O Captain My Captain

by Walsingham



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: Set at the end of Dead Man's Chest.





	O Captain My Captain

Joshamee Gibbs was a pirate first, and not even his little crush on Jack Sparrow would stop him from following the Pirate's Code. Most of the time, anyway. And it wasn't anything he couldn't smother with a few hearty swigs of rum from his trusty flask that always seemed to find its way back to him, just like his captain.  
Somehow, he'd managed to keep the pain that was sweeping into his heart out of his eyes as the remains of the crew watched the Kraken wrap its tentacles around the Pearl. He thought he could see Jack's silhouette on the deck, sword in hand, just before the beast's teeth bore down on him. He kept the sorrow buried deep, even at Tia Dalma's when she'd handed him a drink with a look in her eye that told him she knew. Pintel and Ragetti sniffled and swiped at their cheeks, but Gibbs could let no such feeling show, for fear of opening floodgates he had kept tightly shut for years. He kept his face straight, as had become practice, but solemn as he raised a toast to the memory of his beloved captain and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> xxx


End file.
